Keep on Dreaming Even if it Breaks Your Heart
by Kharress
Summary: What happens when young Jade loses her favorite song and has to find herself a new one? Well maybe one little Tori Vega can help her out. This may turn into romance, not sure yet. Rating/Genre may change. Better info inside. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright, I heard this song and instantly had an epiphany! (The song is **_Even if it Breaks your Heart _**by the Eli Young Band.)**

**It's pouring buckets right now and I have nothing better to do (well, that's a lie... but what ever) so I decided to fight through my writer's block, get off my lazy ass, and write a new story for ya C: YOU'RE WELCOME ;) **

**This will be a Jori story, since they're indeed my favorite pair but it will be from Jade's POV, since I love her and she's my favorite to write. I'm shooting for around 3 chapters, keepin it short, but you never know.**

**If you don't know the song go look it up and listen before/while you read! This chapter will lead up to the first chorus of the song, the second chapter will lead up to the second chorus and the third and final chapter will finish off the song as well. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW :D**

A young Jadelyn West, of age 7, sat in front of her stereo; eyes closed, legs crossed, head leaning back ever so slightly. The music was blaring just the way she liked it, and though she could barely hear herself think, she was taking it all in. Her face contorted with each new song, showing how she really felt about it. Jade was criticizing each melody, waiting for something, _anything_, to stand out. To be more precise, Jadelyn West was looking for her new favorite song. Since everyone at school finally caught on and started loving her old one, she started feeling like she fit in.

_And Jade West does **not **fit it. Jade West is an original, **unpredictable**._

She thought to herself with a confusingly proud smile. You see, most kids her age try to go along with every one else, they strive to fit in; but the mere thought of becoming one of _them_ made Jade sick to her stomach. Speaking of those other kids, you should probably know that they tease poor Jade. They don't get why she hangs out with the resident airhead Caterina Valentine, but even at a young age Jade knows better. Every child that comes into contact with Cat thinks she's crazy and weird, and that is precisely what Jade loves about the smaller girl. Cat _stands out._ Cat is_ unpredictable_. Cat _does not fit in_ and Cat definitely doesn't _want_ to; unlike everyone else. But Jadelyn and Caterina aren't the only two girls who don't quite fit the mold. There's another girl... _Victoria Vega._ Jade secretly admires her, this Tori Vega, who not only is the smartest and prettiest girl in their class but is also a great singer. Jade likes singers. But there's only one, small problem.

_Tori Vega __**does**__ fit in._

And Jadelyn West cannot be seen with some one **popular.** That would definitely ruin her reputation, so Jade refused to befriend Tori, she pretends to despise her but its all for show. She doesn't _really _hate her. As a matter of fact, Jade can remember a time when she really liked the half-Latina.

_One day a week or so ago Jade West had to come into school early, her father had some 'business to attend to' or what ever. As she walked down the hall to her classroom, dragging her beat-up satchel bag along behind her, she heard the most beautiful of voices. Jade got super curious, and had to snoop, veering off course toward the music room. As she peered around the corner into the classroom it seemed as if no one was even there; but she knew someone was. They had to be. She silently stepped deeper into the room and her eyes bugged out as she found none other than the one and only, guess who, Tori Vega. The small girl was clinging to one of the child-sized guitars and belting out a song Jade had never heard. It wasn't like the music kids seemed to be listening to nowadays, it was more laidback and sounded country. Jade quietly pulled up a seat to watch and listen as Tori sang, _

_**"Ohh ohh I can hear them playing  
I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar  
Ohh ohh I can hear them singing  
Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart**_

Keep on dreaming...

_**Don't let it break your heart..."**_

_Then it got real quiet. Tori got up to leave and Jade damn near fell from her chair as she scrambled to her feet and ran for the door. She managed to get out quite fast, but not exactly without Tori noticing that **someone** had been there, even if she didn't know who. Jade let out a sigh of relief as she finally reached her classroom, having ran all the way back, and took her seat with a face of contemplation. There was no way she could ask Tori what song she was singing, be she'd be damned if she didn't find out._

Now here she was and she couldn't believe her ears. A familiar melody started playing from a guitar on the radio and before she knew it Tori's song, though sung by some man not her Tori, started drifting around Jade's room through her surround sound speakers. Jade's eyes shot open and a smile slowly formed on her porcelain face. Her attention was immediately on the voice floating from her stereo as she sat forward on her knees and grasped at the speaker in front of her. Her crystal blue eyes shone wide and bright in amazement.

All too soon the song ended but Jades happy expression never wavered. Of course she was sad that she song had ended, but she was elated that she had finally found it again. She was even more ecstatic when the radio personality announced

"And that was _Even if it Breaks your Heart _by the Eli Young Band, folks."

Now she even knew the name of her song! Jade West had finally found her new favorite song! After sending a silent prayer of thanks in Tori Vega's direction Jade found herself downloading the song off of some website and transferring it onto her mp3 player. Now she could listen to her song all day, everyday.

And she did.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Alrighty guys, I'd just like to say a few things. First off this is just an author's note, not a chapter. Please read it though, it'll be short- I swear.(: **

**Errr so It's been a few weeks and I've gotten only one review and two followers... Does that mean you guys aren't too interested in this story? If not I can just leave it as a oneshot instead of continuing as I had previously planned. It's not that I'm not grateful for those two who have shown interest, because I certainly am, so please don't think I'm just begging for reviews and such. I'm only interested in getting feedback from you guys so I know what I'm doing right and wrong and what you guys want from me. lol **

_To my reviewer/follower, Jeremy Shane: Thanks so much I'm glad you enjoyed the first installment! :D_

_To my follower ArianaGFan1998: Thanks for the follow! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm hoping to post part 2 soon!(: _

**Also, I forgot to put this in ch.1.**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Victorious, the characters, or the song 'Even if it Breaks you Heart.' If I did, Victorious would not be ending in 15 episodes. *sobs***_


End file.
